1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin bar storage that stores coin bars while allowing them to be taken out as necessary.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-028474, filed Feb. 7, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2006-85332 discloses a system in which a cash depositing/dispensing machine for depositing sales cash and for dispensing change cash is adjunctively provided with a POS register that manages sales cash. Furthermore, in this system, there is adjunctively provided a coin bar storage that stores coin bars for reloading change coins. This coin bar storage has a casing and a coin bar tray that is provided in the casing so as to be able to be drawn out from and stored into the casing. When the coin bar tray that has been drawn out from the casing is being stored into the casing, this coin bar storage counts coin bars that are moving together with the coin bar tray with respect to the casing by scanning the coin bars with a sensor provided in the casing, thereby carrying out management of a present amount of coin bars.
However, if the coin bars are to be counted by scanning them with the sensor while making use of the movement of the coin bar tray, a present amount of coin bars cannot be detected unless the coin bar tray is drawn out and returned. As a result, there is a problem in that detection of a present amount of coin bars cannot be carried out at an arbitrary timing.